Lost and Found
by icemanpeak
Summary: i am bad at summarys so lets just say its a LS/MJ fanfic


Lost and found I don't own starwars so don't sue "Luke Skywalker you are found guilty one count of  
  
treason. Under normal circumstance you would be given  
  
life in prison, but due to your service to the new  
  
republic, we are giving you lenience." Murmurs and whispering was heard throughout the courtroom as the  
  
magistrate finished his speech. "In sparing your life, the New Republic does the flowing. First, your  
  
stasis as a new republic citizen is revoked, second  
  
the republic no longer recognizes you as a Jedi knight  
  
or master, and last you are hear by banished form all  
  
republic territory." As soon as the magistrate  
  
finished cheers were heard after the news.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Skywalker do you understand what I have said?"  
  
asked the magistrate as he looked at Luke's shocked  
  
face. "Y.yes your honor." stuttered Luke as the  
  
guards made him get up and escorted him back to his  
  
cell.   
  
  
  
2 days later  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you let this to happen!" screamed  
  
Mara Jade over the holonet at Leia Solo. "It couldn't be helped, he caused the deaths of 48 new republic  
  
pilots by giving the empire the plans on the convoy  
  
assault." Leia said trying to keep her composer. "The convoy was full of civilians." "We know that now, but the republic won't let that information out, even when  
  
I tried to leak it the public did not believe me.  
  
They said I would say anything to save my brother."  
  
Leia's composer cracked and she started to cry openly.  
  
"They won't even let us see him off, and they won't  
  
tell us where they are taking him." After hearing  
  
this news, Mara sank to the floor wanting to cry her  
  
self, but was determined not to in front of Leia.  
  
"Calm down Leia, we will find him." "That's just it, I don't think we will."  
  
  
  
3 Years Later  
  
  
  
So this is how it ends, thought Mara. Two weeks ago  
  
wile on a mission for NR intelligence, she was  
  
captured. Not by Imperial agents, but by slave  
  
traders. They surprised her then put chains around  
  
her legs, arms, and neck. What was special about the  
  
chains is that they were hollow and filled with the  
  
essences of ysalamiri. Mara was striped of her cloths  
  
and then shoved on to a wooden platform where the  
  
inhabits of the bar hooted and hollered at her. She  
  
knew that she was about to be sold not as a servant  
  
but as a sex slave, she could not escape from the  
  
bindings, and that the bidding was about to begin.  
  
"Well James it was nice doing business with you"  
  
cried the leader of the Plorosos slave traders. The man known as James waved half heartedly as he looked  
  
at his corellian brandy. Since his banishment from  
  
the new republic, Luke Skywalker has been trying to  
  
keep busy. From starting his own trading business to  
  
exploring the outer rim, over the years he tried a  
  
little of everything. His most recent venture was to  
  
infiltrate the Plorosos slave traders to gather  
  
information for the authorities on Macros station. As  
  
he finished his drink and was about to return to his  
  
ship, a red head that was just put on the auction  
  
platform caught his eye.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a special treat.  
  
We have the former emperors hand for auction. Who  
  
knows what sexual talents the Emperor has thought her!  
  
Who ever wins the lovely Mara Jade will also win the  
  
lightsaber once owned by Luke Skywalker and Darth  
  
Vader."  
  
  
  
"How did you stop her from using the force?" cried one  
  
of the smugglers.  
  
  
  
"I an glad you asked that. The chains that are around  
  
her are filled with ysalamiri essence. This keeps her  
  
from using her powers, but not only does the chains  
  
keep her powerless, who ever wins will be giving a  
  
controller that forces Miss Jade into any position you  
  
want as long as she wears the chains!" After hearing this Mara's face went pale as Luke looked disgusted  
  
but intrigued at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Lets start the bidding at one thousand credits!"  
  
"One thousand" "Two thousand" "Three"  
  
  
  
Over the next 20 minutes the bidding was almost  
  
nonstop. Luke didn't pay attention, his focus never  
  
leaving Mara and her nude body, but something brought  
  
him out of his daydream fast.  
  
  
  
"58 thousand going once, going twice, so."  
  
"One hundred thousand credits", Luke blurted out, eyes  
  
still locked on Mara.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned to look at Luke in awe as to the  
  
amount he was bidding with. Even Mara, who was trying  
  
not to look at the people bidding on her, turned her  
  
head to see the man who put forth so much money for  
  
her. She would never admit it but she felt flattered  
  
by the offer, she never expected someone to pay a  
  
thousand let alone 100 thousand for her.  
  
"100 thousand going once, twice, sold to the man in  
  
the back for 100 thousand."  
  
  
  
After filling out the paperwork and paying for her,  
  
Luke demanded that Mara be giving cloths saying that  
  
'her beauty belonged to him alone and he was not  
  
sharing her with anyone." When Mara returned wearing a short white see-through dress, Luke grabbed the  
  
leash around her neck, dragged her out of the building  
  
and down to the shipyard. Mara's eyes went wide when  
  
her gaze landed on a chrome-covered starship.  
  
  
  
Luke took her to the main cabin of his customized  
  
H-type Nubian yacht and told her to wait there as he  
  
headed to the cockpit  
  
  
  
"Artoo, power up the engines, lets get out of here."  
  
Luke said to his fateful droid. As the ship made its  
  
accent into space, Luke told Artoo to head for Macros  
  
station as he headed back to the main cabin.  
  
  
  
Mara felt the ship lift off and go to hyperspace. She  
  
thought about her new master, and realized he seemed  
  
out of place with other slave masters. During her  
  
time as the Emperor's hand, she has seen "pleasure"  
  
slaves many times before, but never has she seen one  
  
of there owners cover a slave with cloths or not share  
  
one for a price. Mara looked up at the door as it slid open and for the first time got a good look at  
  
her owner. He was short, slightly taller then her,  
  
shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes, and a beard  
  
that covered the shape of his face. He reached for  
  
his shirt color and she knew what was coming, but to  
  
her surprise he pulled down his color to reveal a  
  
small metal disk on his neck. Mara recognized it as a  
  
Huppla voice masker. She watched as he peeled off the  
  
masker and spoke.  
  
  
  
"Should I even ask how the hell you got sold as a sex slave."  
  
  
  
"Skywalker!"  
  
  
  
Luke smiled broadly at Mara, reached into his pocket,  
  
pulled out the shackles controller, and released her  
  
chains. "The fresher is to the right and some spare  
  
cloths to the left. When you're decent why don't you  
  
come to the galley to talk." Luke said turning bright  
  
red. At that Luke made a hasty exit.  
  
  
  
Mara was left staring at the door. "I should have  
  
known it would be Skywalker rescuing me. He owes me  
  
for saving his sith butt so many times its about time  
  
he paid a little off." thought Mara as she made her  
  
way to the fresher.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Luke was in the galley making café.  
  
"Why do I have the felling that she is going to  
  
threaten me for not getting her out of there when she  
  
was first brought up for bidding." thought Luke as he  
  
pulled out 2 mugs.  
  
  
  
"Skywalker, I should kill you for making me be put up  
  
on auction."  
  
  
  
Startled, Luke spun around, mugs in hand; to find Mara  
  
wearing all black sweats that hung loosely off her.  
  
He couldn't help a smile from gracing his face as he  
  
thought of how homely she looked.  
  
  
  
"Hey farmboy, you going to give me a cup?"  
  
  
  
Luke handed her a freshly pored cup of café and  
  
gestured for her to sit down hoping that she did not  
  
notice how red his face was for getting caught staring  
  
at her.  
  
  
  
"Nice ship you got here what her name?" said Mara  
  
wondering what to say to the man she has not seen or  
  
heard from in 3 years.  
  
  
  
Smiling, Luke rose from his seat, and took a bow  
  
saying, "Welcome aboard the Tatooine Sunset my lady."  
  
  
  
"Do you know how stupid you just looked?"  
  
  
  
"I try not to think about it."  
  
  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
  
  
And so it started. Mara and Luke talked almost  
  
nonstop for 2 days only stopping when they reached  
  
macros station so that Mara could get some clothes and  
  
Luke to talk to the authorities and to get a haircut.  
  
  
  
After their visit to the station, they headed back to  
  
the sunset. "So is there anyplace you want me to drop  
  
you off?" said a freshly shave Luke as he ran his hand  
  
through his now short hair.  
  
  
  
"No, I thought I would stick around you, to keep you  
  
out of trouble."  
  
  
  
Luke stopped walking and turned to look at Mara. "Are  
  
you sure, I don't know where I am going or what I will  
  
be doing when I get there."  
  
  
  
Mara turned to where Luke was, walked right up to him  
  
and started to kiss him. After a minute or so Mara  
  
broke contact breathing hard. "Well farmboy, at less  
  
we won't know together."  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
